My Dear Family
by Rin Tsubaki
Summary: Setan dan malaikat. Keluarga Hiruma termasuk keluarga yang aneh. Tapi bagaimanapun aku bangga terlahir di keluarga ini. This is our family story. This is my dear family. Hirumamo, warning inside! DLDR!


A/N : Jeng...jeng...jeng... ini adalah fic pertama saya. Saya awalnya hanyalah reader aneh yang tiba-tiba nongol di fanfiction, jdi mohon dimaklumi apabila banyak kekurangan yang nampang di fic saya juga saya sebenarnya males nulis (cuman semangat baca) huahaha.. tapi karena suruhan teman saya tersayang *nunjuk-nunjuk Chera* saya jadi lumayan semangat.. Nah, karena saya sudah kebanyakan bacot, saya akhiri dulu... Jangan rindukan saya ya *melambaikan sapu tangan dengan dramatis*..

**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**

**Oneshot Story**

**Eyeshield 21 ****© Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**My Dear Family © Rin Tsubaki**

**.**

**.**

**Language : Indonesian**

**Pairing : Hirumamo**

**Rating : T for Hiruma bad attitude**

**Genre : Romance and Family**

**Warning : Future fic, Miss-typo (maybe), ide pasaran, sedikit OOC,**

**Kebanyakan deskripsi, ada OC buatan author**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**No Flame, Menerima Concrit**

**.**

**.**

**Rin Tsubaki**

**Proudly Presents**

**My Dear Family**

.

.

.

Malaikat, yang diibaratkan penuh dengan kebaikan dan kasih sayang... Setan, yang diibaratkan penuh dengan kejahatan, licik, kejam dan segalanya yang buruk-buruk *door, author ditembak ama hiruma*, oke abaikan author.

Tapi bagaimana sih kalau dua makhluk berlawanan itu bersatu ? Mungkinkah hal itu terjadi ? Mungkin saja, karena Hiruma dan Mamori yang telah membuktikannya. Ramah dan licik, baik dan buruk, hitam dan putih, yin dan yang. *author sok puitis*

**Normal POV**

Pagi hari di mana sang surya mulai merangkak naik dan burung-burung saling menyapa bersahut-sahutan, aroma embun pun masih menyeruak di setiap sudut tempat. Ah pagi yang indah. Namun...

**Kringg...**

**Door...**

...rupanya pagi hari kurang indah di apartemen ini.

"Hiruma-kun, berapa kali kubilang jangan menembak weker setiap pagi !" omel seorang gadis, eh salah, wanita yang langsung terbangun begitu mendengar suara tembakan.

"Kekeke... apa kau tidak bosan mengeluarkan suaramu yang cerewet itu setiap pagi, heh, manajer sialan, " balas Hiruma disertai dengan tawa nistanya. Ah, rupanya suara tembakan tersebut berasal dari mini revolver yang selalu diletakkan hiruma di bawah bantalnya itu.

"Mou~ Hiruma-kun, bisakah kau berhenti menambahkan kata sialan itu ?" ucap sang wanita yang kini mulai beranjak menuju jendela apartemennya untuk membuka tirai. Cahaya pagi perlahan-lahan mulai menerangi ruangan dari kamar luas yang di dominasi warna hitam dan merah itu.

"Kekeke... tunggulah seribu tahun lagi manajer sialan !" balas sang pria berambut spike pirang itu. Dia pun ikut bangun dan berjalan mendekati wanita yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat jendela, kemudian berhenti tepat di belakangnya.

"Huh, dasar kau ini, lagipula aku kan bukan manajer lagi, jadi berhentilah memanggilku begitu."

"Kau memang bukan manajer klub amefuto lagi, tetapi bukankah kau telah menjadi manajer pribadiku HI-ru-ma Ma-mo-ri." Bisik Hiruma tepat di sebelah kanan wanita cantik berambut auburn yang kini telah menyandang marganya.

Mamori berjengit saat merasakan kedua tangan kekar meraih pinggangnya dari belakang dan memberikan sebuah kehangatan pelukan pagi itu. *Ah author juga mau dong* Mamori menahan nafasnya sejenak kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, menahan rona merah yang mulai merambat di wajahnya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, dia kembali menegakkan kepalanya lalu berputar dengan cepat melepas pelukan suaminya. "Hiruma-kun, sebaiknya kau segera mandi, kau bau sekali." dengan watadosnya Mamori mengucapkan hal itu.

Sebuah perempatan pun terbentuk di pelipis Hiruma, "Apa kau sudah bosan hidup eh ?"

Masih dengan menampakkan wajah polosnya Mamori menjawab, "Tapi kau benar-benar bau, ne, Hiruma-kun." Hiruma menatap tajam istrinya. Tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena...

"Ahem !"

...pemisah mereka telah datang. Jeng...jeng...jeng *author sarap*

"Ne, Kaa-chan, Tou-san, berhentilah melakukan kebiasaan buruk kalian berdua itu, ckckck... sangat tidak elit." Ucap seorang gadis yang berumur 9 tahun.

**Risaki POV**

**Kring...**

**Cetek**

Hoamm... kulihat sekilas jam weker yang menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Masih sangat pagi rupanya, segera kulipat selimutku yang bergambar bola amefuto, kemudian segera beranjak menuruni tempat tidur. Jika kalian ingin bertanya aku mau ke mana. Jawabannya adalah ke kamar kedua orang tua tersayangku.

Sebelumnya akan kuperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu, namaku Risaki, Hiruma Risaki lebih tepatnya. Arti Risaki? Entahlah, tanyakan saja pada tou-sanku, paling kau akan ditodong senjata keren milik ayahku itu. Aku adalah putri pasangan dari Anezaki Mamori yang sekarang menjadi Hiruma Mamori dan Hiruma Yoichi. Kaa-chanku adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa, dulunya ia adalah manajer tim amefuto yang pandai merancang strategi bersama Tou-san ku. Sedang Tou-san ku, sekarang bekerja sebagai Quarterback tim amefuto Jepang serta menjabat sebagai direktur utama sekaligus pemilik perusahaan Hiruma corp. Perusahaan Tou-san ku bergerak di bidang software computer.

Kata orang, wajahku itu manis dan cantik karena bawaan dari Kaa-chanku, dan juga memiliki mata bulat yang mirip Kaa-chan. Tapi taukah kalian, warna mataku berwarna hijau seperti Tou-san, untungnya aku tidak memiliki taring dan telinga aneh yang seperti err...elf, milik Tou-san itu. Selain itu aku memiliki rambut lurus yang panjangnya melebihi bahuku sedikit, berwarna hitam yang lagi-lagi seperti Tou-san. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bilang begitu padahal Tou-san ku berambut pirang... Itu sebenarnya karena dulu Tou-san sudah mengecatnya sebelum SMA. Ah sudahlah, ceritanya panjang dan aku bisa dimarahi author yang sedang mendeathglareku saat ini, lupakan author *Author pundung dipojokan*. Meskipun wajahku manis tetapi asal kalian tahu sifatku 80% dari Tou-san.

Aku berhenti di depan kamar mereka sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk. Aku tau kebiasaan buruk mereka yang tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamar kecuali...ya kalian tahu lah apa itu.

**Door **

"Hiruma-kun, berapa kali kubilang jangan menembak weker setiap pagi !"

Ah, rupanya sudah dimulai ya. Aku segera membuka pintu kamar mereka perlahan yang kemudian melongokkan kepala sedikit. Terlihat Kaa-chan yang mulai mengomel-ngomel sambil membuka tirai jendela. Kurasa tak lama lagi Tou-san akan...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Kau memang bukan manajer klub amefuto lagi, tetapi bukankah kau telah menjadi manajer pribadiku Hi-ru-ma Ma-mo-ri."

Tuh kan, Tou-san mulai memeluk Kaa-chan ku sambil bisik-bisik mesra, dasar Tou-san sialan tidak tahu malu, ckckck. Ah sudahlah, palingan Kaa-chan akan menghancurkan pose romantic itu dengan ucapan watadosnya yang...

"Hiruma-kun, sebaiknya kau segera mandi, kau bau sekali."

...Hahaha, tuh kan benar, sekarang mereka saling melempar tatapan aneh. Yang satu menatap tajam, satunya lagi dengan tatapan polos. Mungkin bagi orang lain, pagi seperti ini adalah pagi yang aneh dan menyedihkan, tetapi bagiku inilah kehangatan pagiku, melihat mereka berdua bertingkah konyol setiap pagi, terasa sangat menyenangkan, entah kenapa aku selalu merasa kurang jika melewatkan peristiwa rutin ini. Sudah 5 menit berlalu, tetapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang merubah posisinya, kalau begitu...

"Ahem !" aku memutar bola mataku bosan. "Ne, Kaa-chan, Tou-san, berhentilah melakukan kebiasaan buruk kalian berdua itu, ckckck... sangat tidak elit." Ucapku.

"Kekeke , dasar anak sialan," ucap Tou-san ku yang sekarang beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Mou.. Hiruma-kun, berhentilah berbicara begitu pada Risa-chan,"

**Blam**

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

"Ne, Risa-chan, kau sudah bangun ?"

"Hm, bisakah Kaa-chan buatkan sarapan segera, aku lapar."

"Tentu, sayang." Kami berdua segera pergi ke dapur yang terletak di samping kanan ruang tengah apartemen. Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi meja makan sambil mengamati Kaa-chan ku yang sekarang sedang mengeluarkan bahan makanan dari kulkas dan mengolahnya dengan cekatan.

"Kaa-chan, kau masak apa ?"

"Kari mint kesukaanmu Risa-chan,"

"Oh."

Aku menunggu di atas meja makan sambil mengayunkan kakiku ke depan dan ke belakang dengan bosan. Huh, lama. Tapi, jika aku menjadi gadis manis sepanjang hari, mungkinkah kaa-chan akan mengizinkanku memainkan pistol(?)Tou-san? Entahlah.

Tak lama kemudian kudengar suara langkah kaki menuju dapur, yang sudah pasti langkah kaki milik Tou-san. Karena penasaran, diam-diam kuintip Tou-san dari pintu dapur.

**END RISAKI POV**

Wanita berambut auburn itu menikmati acara memasaknya sambil sesekali menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Mamori hampir saja melempar pisau yang dipegangnya saat kedua tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Mou.. berhentilah mengagetkanku seperti itu," ucap Mamori sambil meneruskan acara memasaknya.

"Keh, rupanya kau mudah kaget sekarang istri sialan. Jangan-jangan itu efek dari cream puff sialan menjijikkan yang sering kau makan itu, kekekekeke!"

"Huh, jangan menghina cream puff kariya, Hiru.." kata-kata Mamori terpotong akibat ulah Hiruma lagi. Tanpa aba-aba, pria itu tiba-tiba mendaratkan kecupan di lekuk leher Mamori.

"Eeuhh!"

"E-eh, Risa-chan, anou Tou-san hanya sedang.." ucap Mamori terbata-bata, wajahnya sudah memerah dengan sempurna, sedangkan Hiruma hanya men-deathglare anaknya.

"Ne, Tou-san daripada kau melakukan hal mesum seperti itu, lebih baik sekalian buatkan aku adik," ucap Risaki dengan wajah datarnya.

"Heh, boleh juga usulmu itu, anak sialan."

"Ta-tapi...tapi..." Kini wajah mamori sudah benar-benar semerah tomat. Ia bingung harus berkata apa.

**Ting Tong**

**OWARi**

A/N : Haha, cliffhanger. Siapa tamu keluarga Hiruma pagi itu? Tunggu kelanjutannya saat saya updet lagi...

Kekekekeke...

Salam,

Rin Tsubaki

Jangan lupa Review ya... plissssss *puppy eyes no jutsu(?)* bai bai


End file.
